G Gundam: The Fight Continues p 1
by ZeroFox
Summary: Everything has changed since the 13th Gundam Fights. New countries have been made, new Gundams have been created, new fighters have entered the fray. However one young man will set out on his journey to become the number one Gundam Fighter in the colonies


**ZeroFox:** Holy crap and a pita! Where did this story come from? I haven't seen it in over two years!

**Mirai Gohan:** It looks like that old G Gundam storyline that you worked on but never published.

**ZeroFox:** Until now that is!

**Ryu:** Finally some recognition! (_Teary-eyed_) I've been dreaming for this day to come…(_sniff_)…for so long! TOP OF THE WORLD MOM!

**Domon (slaps Ryu in the back of the head:** Would you shut up?

**ZeroFox:** Hey Domon, thanks for dropping by, can you cue the disclaimer since Hiei's missing in action.

**Domon:** Sure, why not. (Clears throat) ZeroFox only owns Ryu Fox and his family (Trina, Nina, Robbie DJ, Kari) and the Zero Gundam in this story. Everything else, including myself, belongs to the G Gundam series owned by Yoshiaki Koizumi (TV Asahi), Masuo Ueda (Sunrise), Masahiko Minami (Sunrise), which I'm still pissed off at because they made look like such a hotheaded, idiotic, gullible, lovesick fool. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, WHY?

**Mirai Gohan:** Man talk about issues. (_Comforts Domon_) It's ok Domon, I got over Akira Toriyama for killing me and giving the spotlight to Trunks, so you can get over for those people for making you a bad character too. (_Thinking_) _But I have bigger plans dealing with Akira and Trunks, hehehehe_.

**ZeroFox:** Ok…that was…interesting. The story is about to start and Hiei hasn't shown up yet. (_Looks for Hiei_) You know, I never knew it took this long to get a 24-pack of soda. I wonder where he is right now. (_Random scene of Hiei bound and gagged, struggling to break free as Mukuro is just watching on, a devious smirk on her face_) Ah, he's probably taking his time. Any who on with the story!

* * *

**Eye patch Guy:** It has been over 6 years since the previous Gundam Fights took place. Every Gundam across the nation fought with extreme valiant effort, hoping to take home the ultimate prize: The country's Gundam fighter who wins the Gundam fight gets to rule all over the other colonies until the next Gundam fights. After nearly a year of fighting Neo-Japan's fighter Domon Kasshu had emerged victorious as in his quest he fought not only the other Gundams but also a threat that would have destroyed the earth, the Devil Gundam. Domon was able to destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all as the 13th Gundam Fights ended with Neo-Japan being the ruler of the colonies.

Afterwards Domon and his partner in his journey, Rain Mikamura have settled down and have gotten married as their family and friends celebrated the occasion. Also the nation of Neo-Japan has started a program to help clean-up the Earth of any remains of destruction in order to reborn the planet, in memory of former King of Hearts and 12th Gundam Fights Champion Master Asia. The other nations voted to give Neo-Japan a 2-year extension on the usual 4-year term. Now the 6 years have passed and everything has changed. New countries have been formed; new Gundams have been created to enter this year's tournament, new pilots, new people, and new _rivalries_!

Also the arrival of a brand new pilot on the scene will make the atmosphere even more interesting, including the introductions of the new members of the Shuffle Domain. New bonds of friendship will be formed; true love will be put to the test; decisions will be made. There will be more love, honor, sacrifice, and a whole lot of destruction then ever before! Let's get things started, GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET, READY GO!"

* * *

**Opening Theme:**

FLYING IN THE SKY  
takaku habatake mimi sora wo doko ma demo  
SHINING FINGER  
kayayaku hikari ga  
chi no hotesorashi sasoyara wo yobu SPELL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Furimukazu arukunosa  
mugenno chikaga aru  
nanyodemo damesunosa   
donnanikuruchikutemo yaritoderu (G GUNDAMU)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai (ha) wa itsumo konomuneni  
towanikieru kotowarai   
konotegasainteiru  
ashitaeto hashire

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLYING IN THE SKY  
takaku habatake mimi sora wo doko ma demo  
SHINING FINGER  
kayayaku hikari ga  
chi no hotesorashi sasoyara wo yobu SPELL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRIGHT YOU NOW  
kimiga (h)e gaita miraihe no SHINARIO ha(wa?)  
SHINING FINGER  
yume wo kamou  
suhete ha(wa?) wamoumamani I GET A CHANCE

* * *

**G GUNDAM: THE FIGHT CONTINUES

* * *

**

**Episode #1: An Unlikely Pilot, Birth of Zero Gundam

* * *

**

It was a peaceful Saturday in Neo-Japan as everybody was talking about the upcoming Gundam fights. "I can't believe the Gundam fights are in three more weeks," chuckled Chibodee as he was reading a newspaper, "Hmm…almost every country has entered a new Gundam fighter or kept the same one." "Well Mousier Chibodee, did you expect an easy fight?" questioned a voice as Chibodee then saw the Jack of Diamonds just standing a few feet from him. "Well, if it isn't George de Saud, how have you been all these years?" laughed the American boxer as the French knight chuckled. "I've been doing fine, thank you for asking," he replied as Chibodee rubbed his head and laughed. "It's good to see you again Georgy boy!" he laughed as he then slammed an elbow onto somebody's head as the person tried to pick-pocket him, "And it's good to see you too Sai Saishi!" "Hey bro', I was only kidding," whined the young Chinese man, holding his head in pain. George just laughed as he waved an index finger at Sai Saishi. "Now, now Monsieur Sai Saishi," he lectured; "you should have learned not to mess with someone smarter than you, even thought it was just Chibodee!" "HEY!" snapped the American boxer as he glared harshly at his former rival, "I take that as an offense."

They then both entered a staring contest as then they felt themselves get picked up off the ground. "After 6 years you still haven't changed a bit," sighed a voice as they all recognized it. "Oh hey Argo, didn't see you there," laughed both George and Chibodee as the former Space Pirate set down his friends. "Hey Argo, where's your wife Natasha?" asked Sai as he looked around for her, "She's always not too far behind when you're around." "She's letting have some personal freedom for a change," he replied as he looked at everybody else, "so why are you guys here anyways?" "An old friend of Domon invited me to come along to visit him and Rain," replied George, "And as a knight, I cannot turn down a lady's request." "And what are you doing here?" asked Argo, addressing Chibodee and Sai Saishi. "Just saying hello," they both replied as they heard somebody call them. "Hey George, thanks for coming. I had to quickly get something before going over to Domon's!" called a woman with blue hair. "It was no hassle Ms. Biazury," bowed George as he looked at the others, "And we have company that will be joining us." "Cool, that would be great!" laughed Allenby as she turned to everybody, "Won't Domon and Rain be surprised to see all of us." "Yeah," replied the other Shuffle Domain members as they began to walk over to the housing were Domon and Rain lived.

However in the colony of Neo-New England trouble had broken out, as there was there was a stealing involved. "GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" shouted a grocery man as a 20-year old male was running away with a bag in his hand. "Ha, try to catch me you old couk!" he laughed as the grocery man gave up chasing him. "_I must be getting old, that man has been robbing me for the past 16 years and I still can't catch him_!" sighed the grocery man as he did a small smirk, "_I'll let him have it this time, I say he earns it._" Meanwhile the man went into an alleyway and hoped over a fence before taking a right as he made his way to an abandon building. "Hey, I got dinner!" he called as he opened the door and went in. "You're back!" called a girl around 15-year old as she ran up to him. "Hey, go wake up the rest of the guys Trina!" stated the older man as the girl nodded her head. "Hey you guys, Ryu's back with the food!" she shouted as in a flash 3 other kids ran to them as they all of them were laughing with joy. "Cool, can we eat now?" asked a small boy about 5-year old. "Hush Robbie, we shouldn't be rude!" corrected a 9-year old girl. "But we're all hungry Nina!" stated a 13-year old boy. "Relax DJ, I'll get dinner ready! Nina, take this to the kitchen," stated Ryu as he gave Nina the bags as she, Trina, Robbie, and DJ ran to the kitchen.

Just then a woman about 38-years old walked up to Ryu as she looked at Ryu. "You really shouldn't have to steal, I mean what if you were caught!" stated the women as Ryu looked at her. "Relax mom/Kari, I mean so far old man Crocker, let alone the police, hasn't caught me yet," reassured Ryu as Kari looked at him. "You shouldn't be worrying about us, I see great potential in you to become a great fighter!" she stated as Ryu raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about mom?" he asked as Kari then showed a rolled up paper in her hand. "I found this in your room while I was cleaning it," she replied as she unraveled it to show a Gundam Tournament Poster. "Where did you find that?" asked Ryu as Kari smiled. "Ever since all those years of watching the Gundam Fights you've been training hard to participate in it," she replied, as Ryu blushed a bit; "I saw that fire burn bright in your eye. You have the potential of becoming a Gundam fighter for our colony!" "Well I can't just leave you guys like this, I mean you're like the only family I've got!" stated Ryu as Kari looked at him. "Don't worry about us, we'll be okay," she began, "In fact just a few days ago, Trina was able to get a job at the local mall so we still have some money left over from those tournaments you fought all those years as well!" A small tear began to trail down the young man's face as he looked at his mother. "I'll miss all of you," replied Ryu as Kari just kissed him on the forehead. "Go pursuit your dream, we'll all be behind you!" she stated as he nodded Ryu. "I'll go pack my things. Tell everybody I said good bye and in 11 months meet me in Neo-Hong Kong on Earth!" he replied as he went to his room.

Meanwhile in the colony of Neo-Japan, in the countryside in a mansion was the home of the Kasshu family. "That's it Myria, come take a few more steps to mommy!" cooed Rain as she saw her 24-month old baby daughter take her first steps towards her as watching on was Domon. The baby was able to make his way as she plopped into her mother's arms as Rain held her high in the air. "You're growing up so fast Myria, soon you'll be might grow up to become a strong Gundam fighter just like your daddy!" she laughed as Domon smiled. "She has your eyes Rain," he stated as Rain looked at him. "She has your hairstyle and facial expression when she gets mad," she sighed as she saw the same scowl by Myria used by Domon. "She'll have your ego pretty soon Japanese!" chuckled a voice as the couple looked at the doorway and saw their friends standing there. "Hope were not interrupting anything bro' but we decided to stop by for a little visit!" stated Sai as Domon began to laugh. "Chibodee, Sai Saishi, it's great to see you guys again!" laughed Domon. "Hey don't forget get us Domon Kasshu," called out another voice as Domon saw George, Argo, and Allenby standing behind them. "Come in you guys, have a sit in the living room while I get some drinks!" smiled Domon as they all entered the living room.

Once in the living room, Rain picked up her baby daughter off the floor and held her in her arms. "Hey Myria, we have a few guests over, you want to say hi to them?" asked the brunette woman in a childish tone, causing her baby daughter to laugh. Just then Chibodee walked up to where Rain was as he bent his head to be at eye level with Myria. "Hey little gal, it's your favorite Uncle Chibodee whose come to see you," he greeted with a smile on his face; "Can you say '_Hi Uncle Chibodee'_ little Myria?" Myria just laughed and waved her arms up and down as Chibodee turned to face everybody. "Look, she's all excited to see me," he stated in a proud tone as everybody just shook his or her heads. "Not necessarily, she just thinks that the pink in your hair looks funny," noted George as Chibodee frowned at the French knight. "Ha ha, very funny!" he laughed sarcastically as Argo closed his eyes and smirked. "I guess nothing has changed in 6 years," he replied as Allenby looked over to Rain.

"Hey Rain, can I hold her?" she asked as Rain smiled. "Just be careful, she's a drooler," she warned. "I guess he takes after she dad then!" laughed Sai as he felt a punch on the head. "Very funny Sai Saishi!" grumbled Domon as Myria began to laugh. "Yes, your dad's a silly man, isn't he?" cooed Allenby as Myria blew raspberries; "Who's a cute little baby? Yes you are, yes you are!" "I guess she likes you Allenby," smiled Rain, as she saw her younger friend sigh. "I know we're friends and all Rain, but sometimes I envy you," she began as Rain raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Allenby?" she asked as Allenby looked at her. "You have everything that any woman could possibly want," she began; "you've got a loving husband (insert Domon strangling Sai while Argo, George, and Chibodee are trying to break it up), a healthy child (a laughing Myria), a nice home, and your own Gundam to boot. Me I'm single, no actual home, I just got the clothes on my back and my Gundam!" "Hey don't worry Allenby, I'm sure that you'll meet someone special one day," smiled Rain as Allenby looked at her. "You think so Rain?" she asked. "I know so," replied Rain as she held up a giggling Myria in her arms; "And who knows, maybe you'll meet him soon enough!"

Meanwhile back over in Neo-New England, sneaking over to a shuttle was Ryu as he let out a sneeze before wiping his nose. "Stupid dust, it's bothering my nose," he muttered while using his speed to move from one place to another without being detected. "So far, so good!" he smirked as he then heard some people coming his way. He then did a quick flip in the air and hid behind some fuel canisters before seeing who the people were. "Hey that looks like Neo-Japan's Government Official Karato and President Williamsburg," awed Ryu as he saw the two talk about something. "But you can't enter the Gundam Fights tournament, you don't even have a Gundam or a pilot!" stated Karato as Williamsburg looked at him. "Well get one, we just have to look hard!" he stated as Karato rolled his eyes. "You better because the 14th Gundam Fights will start in only 3 more weeks!" he exclaimed as a big grin formed on Williamsburg's face. "Once I find one, I'll show you and you're champion who has the best the best Gundam fighter!" he stated as Karato shook his hand. "You're on old friend!" he replied as Ryu then knocked over a canister, causing a loud noise to attract everybody's attention. "Hey, what are you doing here!" shouted Williamsburg as Ryu sweat-dropped. "Damn it!" he cursed as he saw guards come at him.

Ryu quickly sidestepped one guard and plant a powerful punch to his gut. He then delivered a roundhouse kick to another, and then picked up another guard and threw him into two others. "Sorry but I've have to catch a jet to Earth!" stated Ryu as he ran to a nearby shuttle as he hopped in and began to take off. "I guess you're men need to train harder, that boy was able to defeat all of them!" smirked Karato as Williamsburg looked at Ryu. "_I think I found my fighter_!" he thought as he looked at Karato, "Send Domon Kasshu after him. I want to test that young man in a Gundam fight to see how he fairs!" "An excellent idea!" he replied as he got out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons, "Hello Mrs. Kasshu, this is Karato. Could please get me your husband Domon on the line? Sure but…you have company? But this will only take a few minutes, I promise…Ok, he's on his way? Good, thank you Mrs. Kasshu."

Meanwhile Ryu was piloting the shuttle, as it had to break through the colonies defenses. "Lets see what I can do with this baby!" called Ryu as a bunch of satellites with lasers were firing at the shuttle; "Here I go!" The shuttle was able to dodge most of the laser blasts aimed at the shuttle while a few hit it, causing Ryu to shake by the impact. After dodging the laser beams he saw a clean way to the earth as Ryu let out a small sigh. "Ha, I guess it wasn't so tough!" smirked Ryu as he saw a mobile suit come flying at him, "huh, what's that?" "I don't understand why I have to go chase some petty thief!" sighed Domon as God Gundam began to fire its vulcan guns at the shuttle. "Damn it, first the lasers, now this! Can it get any worse than this?" cursed Ryu as he saw Domon Kasshu's face appear on a mini-screen in front of him. "Pull over now before more violence breaks out!" he ordered as Ryu glared at him. "I'm not pulling over so you'll just have to use force!" he snapped as Domon examined his face. "_Wait a minute, I've seen that face before_!" he pondered as he then saw the shuttle put on the burners and began to enter the Earth's atmosphere. "Sorry, but I've come too far to give up!" called Ryu as God Gundam followed him; "_Man, this guy won't give up_." Just then he felt the shuttle jolt a bit as God bumped into it, sending it swirling in a different direction. "ARGH!" shouted Ryu as he struggled to get in control. "I just want him to stop, not kill him!" exclaimed Domon as he charged after him as he pressed a few buttons in his cockpit to activate God Gundam's atmosphere entering shield, "The sooner I find him after we enter the atmosphere, the better!"

After 15 minutes of spinning out of control Ryu saw where he was heading as he buckled up. "I hope the seat-belts help out!" he grunted as he crashed landed into a jungle/mountainous terrain. The shuttle then skidded on the ground, before coming to a complete stop near some rocks as Ryu unbuckled and made his way to the exit. He then kicked open the door as he examined the landscape. "By the looks of the surrounding, I'd say I was in the Guyana Highlands in South America," he sighed as he looked around, "Man, this place is better in reality than in the colony!" Just then Ryu saw something out of the corner of his eye as he focused his attention to it. "Huh, what's that?" he pondered as he ran over to the object. As Ryu got closer and closer the object got bigger and bigger until he stood right in front of it. "I don't believe it, it's a Gundam!" he exclaimed as he looked at it even closer and screamed out in shock; "HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE ORIGINAL SHINING GUNDAM OF NEO-JAPAN!" He then went up to the left leg of Shining Gundam and began to go nuts. "Wow, this is so cool! I'm actually seeing the famous Shining Gundam! Man, this is just pure luck!" awed Ryu as then Shining Gundam's right eye began to glow. He then made his way up the cockpit area as he saw a small opening between him and the hand. With the slightest effort, Ryu was able to squeeze as he saw the entire inside trashed and mangled as he let out a long whistle. "I bet this thing has seen better days than this!" he laughed while kicked the side of the cockpit.

Just then the Gundam suddenly activated itself as it stood up, knocking Ryu over as it slowly tried to remove the hand out of the cockpit, but couldn't budge it. "It's trying to get that thing out!" awed Ryu as Shining struggled to get the hand out, It was able to get it most of the way out, but it was caught on some wiring and metal. Just then Ryu heard something hovering as he saw a ring coming down onto him as he panicked a bit. "Hey, what's this thing doing?" he asked as he then felt something pull him down to the floor as a black substance covered him. "Have…to…break…free!" grunted Ryu as he struggled to get up. After flexing ever muscle he ripped free as he heard a computer voice go on. "S-S-S-yhjsjShinnuteding G-G-Gueduwndam…onl-l-lquwl-ijeine!" it stated as Ryu moved his hands around as he saw Shining Gundam move its hands around as well. He then did a couple of kicks and punches as so did the Gundam. "All right, I guess this is the fighter's trace system suit that helps give the pilot mobility to move the Gundam around," stated Ryu as he grasped the hands around the one stuck inside Shining Gundam and pulled onto it.

With all his effort, he was able to pull it out as he let out a cry of triumph. Just then he saw the Shining Gundam glowing as the cockpit entrance began to cover-up and repair itself, as so did the back and inside. In a couple of minutes it was all fixed up as Ryu blinked a bit. "Wow…self-repair, neat trick," he awed as the computer went online. "Welcome pilot to Shining Gundam, please state your name and your colony!" stated a female computer's voice as Ryu smirked a bit. "My name is Ryu Fox of Neo-New England!" he replied as he pointed out a finger, "GUNDAM, ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO WIN THE 14TH GUNDAM FIGHTS! EVERYBODY BEWARE, RYU IS COMING FOR YOU!" "HOLD ON A MINUTE!" shouted Domon's voice as Ryu looked up and saw God Gundam charging at him. "Hey, it's that same guy from before," awed Ryu as he got into a fighting stance; "Well now that I got my own Gundam, it's payback time!"

Shining Gundam then activated its jet boosters and came flying at God Gundam. "What, Shining Gundam is back online?" gasped Domon as he felt a fist get slammed into his face, followed by some rapid punches and kicks. "Ha, you're just some amateur pilot trying to get in my way!" taunted Ryu as Shining did a double-ax slam to God's back, sending him flying into the ground; "If I'd know better I'd say that's the God Gundam of Neo-Japan!" "THAT'S BECAUSE THIS IS THE REAL GOD GUNDAM!" shouted Domon as God Gundam charged at Shining Gundam, smashing a fist hard into the head as Ryu felt the blow. God Gundam then kicked Shining Gundam hard in the chest as it did a flip over his opponent and rammed into the back. "ARGH!" grunted Ryu as Shining Gundam turned around, only to face rabid punches into his body. "BAKANESTU GOD FINGER!" shouted Domon as God powered up its right hand and grabbed Shining's head and began to squeeze it tight, "HEAT END!"

Suddenly a red aura began to surround Shining Gundam as it broke free of the God Finger and began to draw its arms close to it. "What's he doing, what's going on?" gasped Domon as Shining Gundam 's outer plating was cracking apart. "What's going on here?" cried Ryu as he saw computers screens pop all over the main screen. Just then a thought hit Domon's mind as he looked at the transforming Gundam. "_Wait a _minute," he thought, "_When I fought Master all those years ago in the Guyana Highlands he launched a Dark Fist attack into Shining Gundam. Maybe some of that power combined with that of Shining Gundam's and laid dormant until it was added with the energy from my God Gundams' Bakanestu God Finger_!" Domon then saw a big explosion of power as he covered his eyes as a bright light blinded him.

When the light died Domon uncovered his eyes to see a new Gundam in front of him. There were some sharp blades on its legs, claws were formed on each arm, the main body was blue and red color, the head almost looked like God Gundam's, and it had wings on the back of it. "It changed, but to what?" awed Domon as an important thought hit him. "_Wait, I also remember Dr. Mikamura talk about that the Shining Gundam has a different kind of transformation,_" he thought to himself as he examined the Gundam, "_He said that there was a backup power source should the original Shining Gundam be destroyed, that it'll transform into a different Gundam._" "It transformed but into what Gundam?" blinked Ryu as he saw a message on the screen that said '_Zero Gundam Activated'_, "Zero Gundam…OK!" Zero Gundam then looked over at God Gundam as it got into a fighting stance "Ok now, meet the new and improved, the future Gundam of Gundams, the great…Zero Gundam!" exclaimed Ryu as in a flash Zero Gundam smashed a fist into God Gundam's face. Domon let out a grunt of pain as he felt his Gundam get smashed back as Zero Gundam charged after him. "Not so tough now huh?" called Ryu as he felt a punch by Domon as God Gundam fought back; "You have to do better than that!" Zero Gundam opened its wings as it charged right into God Gundam's gut, causing Domon to lose his wind.

All of a sudden Domon did another Bakanestu God Finger as Zero Gundam just grabbed his hand. "Man, not that trick again," sighed Ryu as Domon chuckled a bit. "Who said I was using one hand!" he replied as he charged up his left hand and smashed it into Zero's chest. However Zero Gundam grabbed a beam saber and sliced it off as Domon cried in pain from the electrical shock stimulation. "Just give up, I'm not really in the mood for a fight!" called Ryu as then they heard gunshots as they saw a bunch of mobile suits attack Zero Gundam. "Thank you for your help, we'll take it from here!" stated a voice as the mobile suits began to blast Zero Gundam from all different sides. "ARGH, WHAT IS GOING ON!" shouted Ryu as he felt another power fist into his stomach. He slowly looked up and saw that God Gundam had given him the blow as Ryu started to black out. "Damn…you!" he whispered before he coughed up blood and collapsed in the cockpit.

When he woke up, Ryu saw himself tied to a chair as he struggled to break free. "W-W-W-Where am I?" he asked as he felt a hard punch to his gut. "Silence boy, you can only speak when spoken to!" shouted a military officer as Ryu gasped for air. "Settle down General, you don't have to beat him to death!" chuckled Williamsburg as Ryu looked at him. "President Williamsburg?" he asked as the older man smiled at him. "I'm glad you heard of me Mr. Fox," replied Williamsburg as he took a chair and sat down in front of Ryu, "I've heard about you in those many fighting tournaments, including the one in this here colony just a few months ago to see who was the best fighter in the whole colony. Apparently you won the whole tournament and thus making you the strongest fighter in the entire colony of Neo-New England." "Yeah, but what does that have to do with me right now?" asked Ryu as he saw the President smile at him. "What I mean is that you're the strongest fighter in the entire Neo-New England Colony!" laughed Williamsburg as Ryu had an uneasy look on his face.

"But Mr. President, I just entered those for the money to help my family!" he replied as Williamsburg looked at him. "And you've also stolen food, clothes, and other stuff to help support them in the past," he replied as Ryu sweat-dropped. "Well we didn't have the-" he replied as the president just laughed. "My boy, I don't care! In fact, I have a proposition you might like that would wipe everything clean," stated Williamsburg as he glanced out the window of the building they were in as they saw a bunch of security mobile suits guarding the Zero Gundam; "A fine Gundam you have my boy! Where did you find such a mobile suit?" "Well actually I-" began Ryu as he was interrupted again. "How would you like to fight as the colony's Gundam fighter?" asked Williamsburg as suddenly Ryu burst the ropes tied onto to him as he began to grin from ear to ear. "You mean it?" he asked as Williamsburg nodded his head; "I'M A GUNDAM FIGHTER? YAHOO!" He then did some punches and kicks as he rapidly shook Williamsburg's hand. "Thank you so much Mr. President, this was my dream too! Now I can enter the Gundam fights and bring honor to our nation!" exclaimed Ryu as he ran out the door.

On his way out he crashed right into Domon, who happened to be waiting outside. "Hey, you better watch yourself!" he warned the two got up. "Sorry about that Mr. …?" asked Ryu. "The name's Domon Kasshu," replied Domon as Ryu did a double take. "You mean _the_ pilot of the God Gundam, the Gundam of Gundams, and the 13th Gundam Fights Champion King of Hearts Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan?" he asked as Domon sweat-dropped a bit. "Yeah, but-!" he began as he felt his hand get rapidly shaken. "The name's Ryu Fox, my little bro Robbie is your biggest fan. Could I get your autograph so I could mail it to him?" asked Ryu as Domon nodded his head as he was given a poster of the 13th Gundam Fights and a marker. "Sure, anything for a fan!" smiled Domon as then something hit his mind as he slammed the poster on the ground and lifted Ryu into the air by his shirt collar. "Cut that out, you're already on my bad side for stealing my old Shining Gundam!" he growled as Ryu then planted a sift kick to his ribs. Domon lost every bit of wind in his body as he dropped Ryu onto the floor, holding his ribs. "That's smarts!" wheezed Domon as Ryu just fixed his collar. "I forgot to mention that I'm the strongest fighter out of this whole entire colony," he replied as Domon looked at him. "Argh, now I know where I've seen your face from," he stated he looked at Ryu; "You're the Fighting Champion of Neo-New England Ryu Fox!"

A small smirk formed on the young man's face as he pointed his right thumb at his chest. "Yup, that's me. I'm the strongest fighter in this here c-!" bragged Ryu as he felt a hard punch to his gut as his eyes nearly popped out. "However you're no former pupil of the School of the Undefeated of the East/ Touhou Fuhai, nor the King of Hearts!" replied Domon as he began to walk away, "See you in the Gundam fights _rookie_!" "W-W-Wait, I challenge you to a fight!" called Ryan as Domon just kept walking. "Sorry to disappoint you but you can only fight during the Gundam fights. Wait 3 weeks and then try to challenge me!" he replied as Ryu glared at him. "Count on it Domon Kasshu!" he growled as he pointed a finger at him; "My original goal was to win the Gundam fights for my nation, but now my new goal is to defeat you! I will face you in Neo-Hong Kong and when I do, it'll be me who becomes the Champion!"

However Domon was thinking otherwise as he then headed outside to where the mobile suits were. "_And so it begins_," thought Domon as he walked down the path to his Gundam, "_This guy has a lot of potential. It would be fun to fight him during the Gundam fights and who knows maybe he'll make it to Hong Kong_." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he had his classical smirk on his face. "_I say he might even give us of the Shuffle Domain a run for our money, if we let him_," though to himself, "_I gotta keep this little act of mine of me hating him for 'stealing' Shining Gundam. I'll let him have it as a token of a friendship/rivalry_!" He then hopped into his Gundam and took off towards the colonies exit. "_And I think I can take him under my wing as my new pupil to train him as well_."

The next three weeks flew by as the start of the Gundam Fights were about one day away as Ryu was making the final modifications to his new Zero Gundam as he worked alone outside the colony city. "Thinks I'm just a weak rookie, well I show that guy. King of Hearts, who does he think he is?" he growled as he continued to modify the wiring system in the cockpit, "Now for the testing phase! ACTIVATE ZERO GUNDAM!" The Gundam then began to go online as the suit ring came down onto Ryu. The mobile unit trace system suit began to form around Ryu as he burst free and got into a fighting stance. "Zero Gundam is online, checking blood pressure, pulse, brain wave patterns, respiratory, all in green level!" stated a computer voice as he then began to rapidly punch and kick the air. "Activate the jet thrusters!" stated Ryu as the jet thrusters on Zero's back went on as the Gundam began to fly in the air. "Time to use my special attacks!" he shouted as the Zero Gundam got out two beam sabers and began to spin around like a top, "HURRICANE FURY SLASH!" He then charged into a nearby boulder as he sliced it up to gravel as Zero Gundam came to a stop.

Zero Gundam then picked up a tree log and threw it into the air as it looked up at it. "Now lets test out the machine guns!" called Ryu as two machine guns popped up near Zero Gundam's neck, "Target locked…FIRE!" A barrage of bullets came from the two guns as it began to fire at the log, completely splintering it to pieces. "And now to test out my ultimate attack!" he stated as he powered up with right hand, "ZERO FINGER!" Zero Gundam charged at the boulder with its right hand glowing a bright golden color, getting ready to attack it. The Gundam then smashed through another boulder as he powered down his attack. "Okay, time to check the results of our test," sighed Ryu as the Gundam computer system brought up screens to look at; "Moves pretty smoothly in the air, machine guns are okay, the beam sabers work on the Hurricane Fury Slash, and the Zero Finger is ready to go!"

Just then Ryu heard cheering as he looked to see the whole entire colony watching him as they were applauding him. "Thank you, thank you!" called Ryu as Zero Gundam waved to them, "I promise to bring back the trophy to our nation! Everybody will see the glory of Neo-New England burn brightly as the stars in outer space!" Ryu then opened the cockpit entrance and held a fist high into the air. "NEO-NEW ENGLAND WILL BE THE WINNER OF THE GUNDAM FIGHTS!" he shouted as everybody shouted back, "LONG LIVE NEO-NEW ENGLAND!" "Mr. President, you sure about putting your faith into that man?" asked an advisor. "I putting everything on that young man, and I know he will bring glory to Neo-New England!" responded Williamsburg as Ryu was waving to the crowd, "He will become the greatest Gundam fighter that this time has to offer!"

Meanwhile watching overhead was the Shuffle Domain as they looked down at Zero Gundam. "So it begins, tomorrow is going to be the start of the 14th Gundam Fights," smirked George. "That young man will have to fight with everything he has in order to reach Neo-Hong Kong," replied Argo. "Well I for one am looking forward into fighting this guy," stated Chibodee, as he cracked his knuckles. "I can say the same thing, how about you bro?" asked Sai. "You don't have any idea how I'm looking forward to crushing this guy!" replied Domon. "Domon, you're acting a little harsh on him, let him have his fun for now," called Rain. "Rain's right, and besides he doesn't even have a chance against one of us!" exclaimed Allenby. "I still don't trust him! However, I have an idea. We'll split up and track this guy down when he reaches Earth," ordered Domon as the rest of the Gundam looked at him; "Where ever he goes, I want at least one of you to follow him! Got that?" "Sure thing!" they replied as each of them took off in different directions towards there respectively colony.

However, just as Nobel Gundam was about to leave, God Gundam placed a hand on the feminine Gundam's shoulder to stop her from leaving. "Hey Allenby," began Domon; "I want you to follow him, where ever he is I want you to be his shadow! You got it Allenby?" "Got it Domon!" replied Allenby as they split up, leaving Ryu to bask in the glory of his home. "_This will be an interesting predicament for him_," thought Domon as he flew towards the Earth, "_This is a test to see how he does in his first few fights._" He then just placed the Gundam on autopilot as he sat down to relax. "_Ryu Fox, prepare yourself for the biggest adventure of your life_!" thought Domon as he just did a peaceful smile, "_And I hope that this guy can make you feel happy Allenby_." However Allenby stayed behind a bit as she smiled a bit. "_He's looks kind of cute and handsome. I wish he…what am I thinking. Just stick to what Domon said and that's it_!" she thought to herself before taking off to her colony of Neo-Sweden. Back at the crowd, Ryu just punched the air in excitement before turning to face in the direction of the Earth. "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT YOU OTHER GUNDAM FIGHTERS!" he shouted; "CAUSE ZERO GUNDAM IS COMING TO GET YOU! 14TH GUNDAM FIGHTS, HERE I COME!"

**Next Episode:** Next episode of G Gundam, it's the big day as the 14th Gundam fights start. Ryu is eager to make his way to Earth as he and Zero Gundam land in Neo-Denmark and challenges the newly improved Mermaid Gundam to a match. However unknowing to him, Sai Saishi happens to drop by as he is reunited with Cecil, who just happens to be the new pilot of the Gundam as they plan to give Ryu some trouble. However before that a certain blue-haired fighter distracts Ryu as she evens captures him. Can Ryu overcome the odds set against him and win his first ever Gundam match? Next time on Episode #2 G Gundam: _Something Is Up In Denmark, Zero Gundam's Debut_. Ready, GO!

**Ending Theme:**

FLYING IN THE SKY  
takaku habatake mimi sora wo doko ma demo  
SHINING FINGER  
kayayaku hikari ga  
chi no hotesorashi sasoyara wo yobu SPELL

---------------------------------------------------------------------

BRIGHT YOU NOW  
kimiga (h)e gaita miraihe no SHINARIO ha(wa?)  
SHINING FINGER  
yume wo kamou  
suhete ha(wa?) wamoumamani I GET A CHANCE

* * *

**ZeroFox:** That's it, read and review. And flames will be used to roast the marshmallows that we can have with our soda that is if Hiei ever shows up.

(Note-I'm open for ideas on how to improve this so feel free to tell me your opinion)


End file.
